If Time Runs Out
by JacintaShadowhunter
Summary: This academy is full of crazy people. The dumb headmaster, the stubborn silver-haired boy and the freakishly polite night class guy. As if that wasn't enough reson to leave this place in a hurry, I now have this voice in my head. It suggests that this isn't my first time at the academy and that I should be cautious of the Pure Blood. But what is a Pure Blood?


**Chapter 1:**

 **This is my first fan fiction written when i was about 12. Hope you enjoy!**

Dark hair.

Deep eyes.

A kind hand.

That was my first thought when I walked through the entrance gates of Cross Academy. I have no idea why, the information is useless.

"Cecilia, are you even listening to me?" the old man on the other side of the room asked me.

Oh yeah, back to reality.

Who knows how I even ended up in this place? I had arrived at Cross Academy a few hours ago, now I was sitting in a boring office and the schools headmaster was yelling at me. Cross Academy is boarding school out in the middle of freaking nowhere, its isolation from the rest of the world creped me out but it does explain why I am here.

"What?" I replied bluntly.

"If you were listening you would know"

I gave him an ignorant look.

"This is just basic information about the school, it will only take a few minutes so please listen" he sighed, pushing his glasses along his nose with his index finger.

"A few minutes, I have been here for two hours!" I argued.

The headmaster tried to give me a threatening glare but he was clearly to kind to pull that off. I relaxed my attitude to seem like the glare had affected me. He looked pleased with himself, what a fool.

"Listening" I replied.

"Each class has a mix of different students in it but overall there are two different levels. The Day class and the Night Class. You are in the Day Class, there's no real difference between each class it was just a way to classify the students here" he spoke.

BANG!

The office door slammed open.

"Holy crap!" I yelled from the shock as a tall boy with silver hair stormed into the room.

"Those stupid Night Class students are at it again-" he started.

"Zero! How many times how I told you not to just storm into my office like that" The headmaster responded sternly.

"Did you not hear what I just said!" the boy shouted in frustration.

"Yes I did but as you can see, I'm busy at the moment" the old man replied as he tried to discretely make the boy aware of me sitting in the room.

"A new Day Class student, who is she?" Zero asked, looking sideways at the headmaster.

How did he already know I was in the Day Class?

"I'm Cecilia Goulding" I answered.

He couldn't be bothered replying so he looked away.

"Cecilia, this is Zero he will be in the Day Class with you. Classes start tomorrow morning so you should probably get to bed soon. I haven't allocated a room for you in the girl's dorm yet so you can just stay in one of the rooms down the hall for the meantime" The headmaster stood up and walked over to Zero and I, standing between the two of us.

"Alright" I agreed.

"But before the two of you leave I have decided on something" the man smiled like a little kid while Zero groaned like he was going to regret listening to this.

"As well as being a student, Zero guards the school, he keeps the Day Class Students away from the Night Class students at certain times to maintain the peace around here. From tomorrow onwards I would like you, Cecilia, to help him with this task" he continued.

"You don't have to worry about working with Zero tomorrow, he might look and sound scary but in the inside he is kind and just dying for a hug" headmaster beamed as he pinched both of Zero's cheeks

"That's it, I'm leaving" Zero declared as he pushed the headmaster to the ground and stormed out of the office just as loud as he came in.

"Zero, there's no need to be so mean!" tears started to fill his eyes.

"I'm getting really tired" I said, desperately wanting to leave.

This place is full of crazy people, I want out.

"Yes, like I said earlier just choose one of the rooms down the hall" he recovered very quickly and went back to his seat behind his office desk.

"Thank you" I said quietly while I shut the office door behind me.

Something isn't right about this school, I feel like I'm being pushed into a corner as someone's target.

 _"_ _If that is how you feel, then why did you return?"_

I heard someone whisper in a demanding voice.

"Who said that?" I panicked, turning around to see if there was someone else in the room with me but my question was only followed with silence.

What did it mean by return?

This is the first time I have ever been to Cross Academy.


End file.
